<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by SHSLHypochondriac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896090">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLHypochondriac/pseuds/SHSLHypochondriac'>SHSLHypochondriac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Saioumota [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Nonbinary Momota Kaito, Polyamory, Stargazing, Stars, This is so wholesome omg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, What else to tag?, wholesome fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLHypochondriac/pseuds/SHSLHypochondriac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito takes Kokichi and Shuichi out to stargaze. Need I say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Saioumota [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito, where are you taking us?" Shuichi asked as he got into the character. "Can't tell. It's a surprise!" Kaito responded cheerily as they turned their head to look at Shuichi and Kokichi who were in the backseat. Kokichi was drinking a bottle of Grape flavored Panta, not surprising at all, and Shuichi was starting to look out the window. Night had fallen and the stars and moon were out twinkling in the night sky. Kaito began to drive away from the house, a big grin plastered firmly on their lips. Shuichi and Kokichi were definitely going to love this surprise! Kokichi slumped in his seat, drinking his favorite drink, whilst Shuichi just gazed out the window to pass the time. And as he gazed out the window, he began to realize something. Their surroundings were becoming unfamilar to him, Kokichi didn't seem to notice or care, and Kaito probably knew where they were going. Shuichi sighed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hands as he took in his new surroundings. Trees passed by, numerous at first but were dwindling in numbers the further the car drove. Lush green grass surrounded them on both sides, and Shuichi's eyebrows perked up in curiosity. Shuichi then straightened his posture, looking at Kokichi who had finished his Panta and was looking disinterested and bored. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty more minutes of driving and the car came to a sudden stop. "Okay we are finally here!" Kaito said, unbuckling their seatbelt and getting out of the car. Well, they seemed to be very very happy right now. It looked like they were in an open field, a perfect place to get away and have time to yourself. "Huh? Why did you bring us to this boring field?" Kokichi complained apathetically as he got out of the car, already wanting to go back home. "Huh!? We're out here to stargaze of course! I got the blankets for us to lay down on too!" Kaito grinned sheepishly, waltzing to the back of the car and opening up the trunk to get some soft fluffy blankets for them to lay down on. Grass was too uncomfortable to lay down on. "Stargaze, why?" Shuichi questioned his lover. "It get pretty lonely stargazing by myself, ya know!" Kaito walked onto the grass and found the perfect spot for them to stargaze on blankets. Shuichi managed to smile at Kaito and he shared a glance with Kokichi who still looked apathetic about the whole situation. The detective went over and grabbed Kokichi's hand. The leader looked over to his boyfriend with raised eyebrows before he spoke. "What?" Kokichi asked sluggishly. Shuichi didn't need to speak, he just gently tugged on Kokichi to lead him over to where Kaito was setting up the blankets. Kokichi tilted his head upward to look at the sky, eyes narrowing but it seemed like he was forming a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Kaito was already sitting on the middle blanket which was a dark purple color and had stars and moons printed on it. Shuichi released Kokichi's hand and he settled down on the right blanket, dark blue in color with lighter blue prints, and Kokichi settled on the lavender colored blanket that was on the left. Kaito leaned back, arms crossed over the back of their head and they were gazing up at the stars. Shuichi laid on their side, curling up next to Kaito and his eyes were on the stars. Kokichi sighed, cuddled up close to his partner, and decided he might as well stargaze with them. Kaito then outstretched their arm, index finger pointing upwards. They pointed out a constellation in the sky, tracing it out in the air with their finger so Kokichi and Shuichi could see. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi was in awe, Kokichi found it okay. There was a cool breeze that ruffled their hair and clothes, it was really calming as the three lovers looked up at the bright stars. Stargazing was indeed beautiful. Kokichi was beginning to see why Kaito loved to do it so much. Kaito pointed out a few more constellations and traced them in the air for their two lovers. They named a few of the notable stars too. Kokichi was starting to like this! Shuichi snuggled up to Kaito for warmth, resting a hand on the astronaut’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Kokichi yawned tiredly as his tired eyes were fixated on the twinkling stars and the bright moon. Then he dozed off to sleep. Kaito and Shuichi noticed this and they exchanged glances. Kaito then sat up and looked at Shuichi who was shyly smiling. “I guess we should do this more often.” Shuichi said as they were getting ready to leave. “Yeah.” Kaito agreed. Shuichi handled the blankets while Kaito handled picking the sleeping Kokichi up bridal style and gently laying him in the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi climbed into the front passenger seat as Kaito climbed into the driver seat. “Thanks for the date.” Shuichi laughed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>